


Let It Snow

by meaninglessblah



Series: Gift Fics [16]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Come Marking, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Improvised Sex Toys, Incest Kink, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Sounding, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah/pseuds/meaninglessblah
Summary: Roman treats Jason and Dick to some jolly Christmas cheer!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Roman Sionis, Dick Grayson/Roman Sionis/Jason Todd, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Series: Gift Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960108
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to the fantastic gremlins on the Roman/Robin server. Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals! 
> 
> Don't forget that [Romin Week](https://romanrobinweek.tumblr.com/) starts March 14th in the new year.

On his knees, Dick grips him tight at the root, tongue sweeping over the head of Jason’s cock. His eyes gleam like sapphires in the firelight, mischievous and coy as he licks a swipe over the curve of the candy cane. Then he dips forward, plush lips rolling over the head, spit-slicked and nearly the same shade of red as the makeshift toy. 

“Nice and slow, sweet thing,” Roman croons from his sprawl. He’s laid back in his favourite wingback, ankle crossed over his knee and robe askew as he watches on with amused, bright eyes. The glass of eggnog in his palm is strong enough that Jason can smell the whiskey from here, sharp in the top of his nose. 

Dick hums softly in acknowledgement, tugging at the bow cinched tight around the base of Jason’s cock, coaxing it to tighten as he whines at the grip. Jason keeps his wrists crossed in the small of his back, nails searing into the skin to vent the urge to rut deeper into Dick’s teasing mouth. It won’t do him any good, and he knows Roman is just looking for an excuse to give him a _rosy_ disposition. 

It feels like they’ve been at this for hours now. Hours since Roman tied off his cock and balls, jacked him until Jason was whimpering with the need to come. And then produced the horrifically Christmas-themed toy to sound him with. 

Jason had known what it was as soon as he’d seen it, the merry glint in Roman’s eyes doing nothing to curb his little sobs when he’d eased the hard rod down Jason’s length. Stoppering him completely. 

By the time Dick had slid down on his heels at Roman’s command to kiss the flushed tip, Jason would have committed murder again just to have it out. 

He’s not sure how he’s still standing. His knees feel like jelly, thighs throbbing nearly as much as his cock from holding position for so long, so patiently. Jason feels dizzy, bloodless head swimming with arousal as he swallows back the pleas that want to crest his bitten lips. 

The only thing that keeps him still, keeps him from grabbing Dick’s hair and fucking into the man’s mouth with abandon, is the steady gaze he can feel resting on them. It burns more than the nearby logs, crackling softly beneath the mantle, makes Jason’s blood heat more than the flames ever could. 

Roman sets the eggnog on a side table, and Jason nearly weeps with relief. But his eyes fall to the man at Jason’s feet when he lifts a hand to beckon them over. 

“Come here, sweet boy,” Roman purrs, voice deep and thick with promise. Dick rolls up to his feet, amber flame playing over the smooth sweep of his hipbones, dancing on the silver bells clamped to his nipples, glinting off the wet head of his cock. 

Roman sweeps a palm down his thigh, the tent in his pajamas obvious, though Jason hasn’t seen him reach for it yet. Probably just reinforcing the disparity between him and his two naked helpers. Jason’s ashamed to admit it’s working. 

He reaches up to wrap a hand over Dick’s hip when he stops in front of him. “Over Santa’s lap now, darling. There’s a good boy.” 

Jason can’t help but swallow at the sight Dick makes when he climbs over Roman’s knees, toes curling into the white fur carpet. His ass glows in the firelight, knees bowing when Roman runs a reverent palm over a cheek. 

When one of those rough fingers slides between and tugs on his rim, Dick groans and rocks forward, jaw falling open as Roman slips inside without resistance. 

“What’s this?” he murmurs, the gravel in that tone rocking Jason forward. The finger emerges, slick and damning. Roman waggles it for Dick to see, shaking his head slowly in reprimand. “Naughty boy.” 

Dick doesn’t sound the slightest bit remorseful when he breathes, “Sorry, Santa.” 

His grin curtails in a sharp little yelp when Roman cracks a hand down on his ass. “Have you been using Santa’s toys again, darling?” 

Dick shakes his head, and jolts forward when Roman spanks the other to match. Jason can already see bright red blood rushing to warm that ass, can hear the way Dick’s breathing hitches. He makes a grab for Roman’s ankle, shifting high on the man’s knees to present himself further. 

The play at attention isn’t lost on Roman, who scoffs and pulls aside a cheek to land a hit directly over the man’s prepped hole. Dick shrieks, shoulders hunching, but doesn’t try to move away from the next blow either. Jason _aches._

“I should stuff you full of coal,” Roman mutters, shoving a finger back into that hole. On his lap, Dick withers. “Naughty little boy like you. Why can’t you be well-behaved like your brother?” 

Jason feels his cheeks heat when Dick’s lidded eyes flick to him, but they roll in the next moment when Roman reaches between his legs to tug roughly on his cock. Dick groans, toes digging into the carpet as he arches high. 

“Look at you,” Roman sneers, squeezing hard to make Dick gasp, rutting shallowing in his unrelenting grip. “Hard at the thought of your brother stuffing your stocking.” 

“Please, Santa,” Dick gasps, looking back over his shoulder at the man. He drops his head with a sharp cry when Roman spanks his ass again. 

“You’ve got no right to ask Santa for anything this year. Not with how naughty you’ve been.” 

Then his eyes flicker up to skewer Jason where he’s rooted to the spot. He doesn’t wait for the command, stumbling forward on weak legs to stand at Roman’s side. Angles himself where Dick won’t be able to see him without stretching that flexible spine, just because Jason knows Roman would approve. 

There’s a pleased glint to his eyes when he lifts the hand from Dick’s cheek to squeeze Jason’s presented hip. His touch is still warm, heat bleeding into Jason’s skin from where he’s been marking up Dick’s ass. It lights Jason up like a forest fire. 

“Your brother here needs a lesson from my good little helper,” Roman tells him, and Jason swallows harshly. He nods to the floor beside them, and Jason’s eyes flicker down to note the neatly wrapped gift resting by his heel. Unnoticed with his eyes glued to Dick’s throbbing backside. 

Jason bends to collect it, hissing at the way the movement jostles his cock, jams the candy cane deeper into him, if that were even possible. In all honesty, he’s grateful for sound; without it, he’s sure he’d be drooling all over Roman’s nice Italian leather slippers. Jason’s gotten a good enough taste of the shoes to be thankful for Roman’s foresight in this instance. 

When he straightens, Roman’s eyes are on him, intense enough to knot Jason’s stomach. Even Dick has twisted somewhat to watch over his shoulder as Jason tugs the bow open, letting the ribbon fall away as he pushes off the lid. 

Sitting inside, innocuous and polished, are a string of baubles. It takes Jason a moment to recognise them for what they are, mouth wetting at the realisation. 

From the corner of his eye, he can see Dick stirring, curiosity getting the better of him as he arches to get a glimpse at the box. That is, until Roman cracks a palm down hard enough on his backside that Jason nearly drops the present altogether. 

Dick howls, but goes limp with a bitten off whimper, thighs squeezing together where they lie over Roman’s knee. The crime lord flicks a finger at the long black ribbon lying at Jason’s feet, and he’s bending to collect it before Roman even suggests, “I think we need to teach your brother to keep his hands to himself, don’t you, Red?” 

“Yes, Santa,” Jason breathes, stepping around Dick to stand at Roman’s knees. 

To his credit, Dick doesn’t try to look again. Not that he could, when Jason takes the box and sets it on the back of Dick’s reddened ass and thighs to free his hands. He sees the muscles in the man’s back twitch at the choice, before they’re being obscured by Roman’s moving hands. 

Dick doesn’t protest when Roman arranges his arms at his mid-back, wrist to elbow as he cinches them tight with a deft grip. “Why don’t you wrap him up for me?” 

Jason nods, threading the satin underneath the held limbs, feeling Dick shiver at the touch of his calloused fingertips. He loops it a few times, impressed by the length of it, before he ties it with a complicated, enduring knot and a decorative little bow. 

Roman scoffs at the sight, but Jason can feel the appreciation radiating down to his core when the man hums, “Good boy.” 

“Thank you, Santa.” 

“For that, I think I’ll let you give your brother his gift.” 

Jason’s blood heats, thrumming between his ears as he takes the box, discarding it in favour of taking the baubles into one palm. Roman slides a hand down the inside of Dick’s thighs to tug them open further, the motion rough and layered with unspoken command. Dick pushes to his toes to hold position, allowing Jason to slide down to his knees between them. 

The new position puts him at eye height with that faintly glistening hole as Jason arranges himself between Dick’s legs. Then he pauses, glancing down at the very unlubed baubles in his palm, and back up at Roman. 

There’s a smirk on the man’s lips, his posture languid where he reclines, one hand rubbing circles into Dick’s red cheeks. Jason swallows, and prompts, “Santa?” 

“Get them nice and wet for me, good boy,” Roman jeers, and Jason has to smother a whine, throat bobbing as he glances down at the multicoloured balls. “Give Santa a pretty show.” 

Jason can practically feel Dick’s bruising interest as he lifts the first bauble to his lips, pressing it in nice and slow. It’s smooth, heavier than Jason expected, made of some sort of metal, probably. It’s shined to a fine red glow, the next green, the next silver. All of them reflect the flickering firelight when Jason draws them out only to push them back in, slicking the baubles up with throat and tongue. 

Roman’s gaze heats at the sight, grip kneading absently at Dick’s cheeks. Hard enough that the man in his lap whines, shifting slightly. He’s corrected with another hard spank, and by then Jason has all six strung baubles between his hollowed cheeks. 

“Good boy,” Roman croons when Jason draws them out slowly, lips pursing when Roman lowers a palm to take his chin in hand. Tilt him up so he can watch each and every bauble pass his lips. 

He makes another pass, just to preen beneath Roman’s attention, until he’s sure Dick’s fretting in its absence. Then, and only then, does Jason turn back between the man’s legs to hook a thumb against his rim. 

Dick jolts and moans expectantly at the contact, rocking back into Jason’s touch. 

He knows he should prep the man; even though he’s probably shoved a few fingers into his slicked hole himself, the size of the baubles leaves Jason with no doubt that Dick needs a little more coaxing open before it will be comfortable to take their circumference. But Roman hasn’t given him any instructions, and doesn’t seem to have intention of doing so. 

Jason smiles, down between Dick’s thighs, where he has no hope of seeing it. He cock aches, Dick’s spit drying slowly as he kneels on the plush carpet. 

The first press of cold metal has Dick gasping, pushing back to meet it with an eager groan. The further in Jason presses though, the softer Dick’s keen gets, until Jason can feel him starting to tremble around the width of the bead. It passes its broadest diameter though, sucked into Dick’s hole with a relieved exhale that Jason can feel. 

He lifts a hand to steady the man’s thigh, hold him open as he lines up the next bauble and continues. Dick whines a little more at this stretch, and Jason can practically picture the crease in his brow over those perfect blues. He shifts a little on Roman’s lap, the movement curbed with another retributory spank. 

By the time Jason’s lining up the third and fourth, Dick is panting shallowly, squirming against Roman’s thigh like he can’t bear the thought of staying still. Jason watches him tug on the ribbon binding his arms, long fingers white around his elbows as Jason grinds the bauble in with his thumb. 

“Santa,” Dick finally gasps, and yelps at the reprimand. 

“Did I say you could speak?” Roman demands, and Dick wilts into his lap. Placid and compliant as Jason tugs on his rim, admiring that fluttering hole and the beads still dangling between his legs. 

He lasts as long as the fifth before he’s struggling upright again, toes pushing at the carpet as he twists in Roman’s lap. The spank doesn’t manage to curb the motion, just drags a desperate little sob up Dick’s throat. 

“Please, Santa, please,” Dick whines, rutting against his thigh. He’s not fooling either of them, cock hard and leaking where it grinds against the leg of Roman’s pants. “I’ll be good, Santa, please.” 

Roman reaches beneath him to grip his balls tight, shoving Dick’s pleas up to a sharp keen. His thigh trembles beneath Jason’s huge palm, and he exhales unsteadily against Dick’s smooth flesh as he lines up the final bauble and waits. 

“One more, sweet thing,” Roman promises, stroking a hand over the rise of that ass even as he fondles Dick’s balls. Jason keeps his gaze on the glint of Roman’s ring where it nudges the squirming man’s thighs. “Your brother has one more treat for you.” 

Dick whines, but nods, burying his face in Roman’s thigh until the man threads a hand into his hair to tug his head back up. 

“I want to hear you sing, pretty bird,” he reminds him. “It’s my favourite carol.” 

“Yes, Santa.” 

That dark gaze flicks back to Jason, so he wastes no more time easing the last bauble into the trembling man. Dick arches with the push, presenting his hole as it wavers around the width of it. Lungs opening to release a loud, wavering cry. Then it’s in, settling in the man’s passage with the others as Jason stares on with warming awe. 

Roman gives his ass a sweet little tap when it’s done, smiling down at Dick’s tight arch. “There you go, sweet boy. Maybe that will help you remember not to be naughty next year.” 

“Thank you for my gift, Santa,” Dick warbles around a trembling lip. Roman pets his hair before relinquishing it. 

When those eyes swing back up to settle on Jason, he rises to his full height, heart lodged up in his throat as he awaits his next instruction. He’s a little surprised when Roman’s empty grip simply falls to wrap around his sounded cock. 

He wouldn’t call the touch gentle, but Jason still rocks forward onto the balls of his feet eagerly, thighs pressing to Dick’s as Roman works his tortured, flushed length. Jason cups his thumbs in the joint of thigh and ass, fingertips white on the man’s flesh as he grinds shallowly against Dick, spurred by Roman’s quick slides. 

“Oh, the weather outside is frightful,” Roman sings softly, voice vibrating low as he strokes Jason hard, grip near bruising. It draws sharp little gasps from Jason’s lips, pain streaking up the core of him, tangled with traitorous pleasure. “But the fire is so delightful.” 

Those teeth glint sharply in the firelight, coarse fingers lifting from Dick’s rosy ass to tug at one end of the bow tied around Jason’s throbbing cock. It slips free, accompanied by the hiss between Jason’s teeth as his toes curl. It takes every morsel of concentration not to come; not that he could, with the sound filling him. 

“And since we’ve got no place to go,” Roman continues, and reaches down. Jason’s gut clenches at the shift of those fingers to the head of the candy cane, and he has to force his muscles to relax. Has to remember to breathe as the anticipation ripples over his skin like fire. 

When Roman slips the sound free with a flourish, Jason can’t hold the tide back a second longer than it takes for the tip to part from his cock. 

“Let it snow,” Roman sings around a mouthful of laughter, as Jason rocks forward with a howl, come spurting in thick ropes over Dick’s back. Paints between his shoulder blades as the candy cane dangles from Roman’s finger and his warm grip strokes Jason through the tidal wave of sensation. “Let it snow, let it snow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://linktr.ee/meaninglessblah)


End file.
